Bigfoot babies
Category:Grizz Category:Panda Category:Ice bear Category:Makenzie freeman Category:Charile Category:Lana loud Category:Lori loud Category:Rita Category:Rick Category:Bailey chapter 1 this episode is for we bare bears season 5. the episode starts in the cave. makenzie is on her phone playing her game she got a high score makenzie: YES A HIGH SCORE! WHOO! man i'm good at this game. charile pops up beside makenzie charile: hey makenzie!! makenzie: AHHH!!! charile what are you doing here? charile: oh i here you got a high score and i feel happy for you. :) makenzie: oh thanks.. huh? sees noticed something on charile. makenzie: charile there is something wrong with your tummy.. charile: my tummy? he looks AHHH ITS BIG!!! makenzie: :) your pregnant! you are going to have a baby bigfoot!! charlie: really i am? makenzie: yep lets tell the bears! cut to ice bear making breakfast panda is on his phone. panda: aww these baby pictures are cute.. man i wish lucy and i had one.. ahhh daddy panda.. :) makenzie: guys! i have great news!! grizz: gasp great news? tell us! panda: yeah! ice bear: ice bear needs to know. makenzie: do you see anything different about charile? panda sees his tummy panda: gasp he's pregnant! grizz: omg you know what this means.. charile is going to be a dad! ice bear: ice bear is happy that this is happening. makenzie: i hope its a girl! grizz: i hope its a boy! charlie: we will wait and see guys! chapter 2 cut to the hospital rita: well charlie i hear you are going to be a daddy charlie: i sure am! rita: lets see what gender the baby is.... later: rita: omg charlie you are so lucky for your babies becuase you got... spoller!! i will not let rita tell you wait unill chapter 3! :) chapter 3 charile comes back from the hospital charile: hey guys i got great news! i know the gender for my babies! makenzie: gasp is it a girl? grizz: is it a boy? panda: please boy! ice bear: ice bear hopes its a boy. charlie: its... the bears and makenzie put there hands together ready to hear charile: TWINS!! the bears and makenzie: WHAT?! charile: yep twins! makenzie: wow that's awesome now you will 2 kids! grizz: congrats dude! panda: that's better then 1 baby ice bear: ice bear will get the baby stuff at babies R us. panda: we will go too grizz: lets go! makenzie: operation get stuff for the new babies is a go! chapter 4 at babies R us makenzie: ok for the twins we need a crib ice bear: good thing ice bear has alot of money. panda: guys look i found some good cribs for a low price. grizz: ha that's perfect pan man! makenzie: great choice lets get it! later after they bought it. makenzie: there got alot of stuff for the twins lets go back to charile. when they got back: makenzie: we got some some stuff for the babies! charile: that's great! one week later: cut to the cave 8:00 p.m makenzie is playing her game unill... charile: AHHHHHHHHHH OWWWWW!!!!!!! makenzie: uh oh its time! ice bear quick! ice Bear: Ice bear will take him to the hospital panda: oh the babies are coming ice bear: stay here panda and grizz. makenzie charlie and ice bear got in the car. at the hospital charlie: rita its time! rita: oh yes it is charlie gets on the bed lana: hey bud the babies are on there way! charile: uh i know but its going to hurt.. :( makenzie: come on you can do it rita: here we go. ok charile push. charile pushes rita: 1...2...3...4...5 charile: uhhh..... rita: 6...7...8......10 now stop charile: ahhh... rita: now push makenzie: come on you can do it! charile: im trying OWW its hurts!! rita: 1...2...3...4...5...6..7....8.....10. charile: ahhh.... rita: now one more big push! charile: OWWWWWW!!!! one baby comes out. it was a boy rita: alright this one is a boy.. ice bear: aww ice bear thinks its cute 5 mins later: rita: now its time to get the another one out now push! charile: OWW.....AHH.... lana: calm down you got this.. makenzie: just breath rita: 1...2...3...4...5...6..7..8...9..10 charile: ahhh..... is it out? rita: i see its head now give it all you got! charile: OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! the baby comes out rita: you did it the other baby is out. charile: yes! :) lana: good job! rita: the other baby is a girl. makenzie: wow a boy and a girl. later: rita: here you go your twins! :) charile holds them lori is chatting with bobby like always lori: bobby i literally have ideas for our next date! but she goes to charile! charlie: (screams and slaps the phone down the floor) lori: ok literally what the heak?! she picks up her phone. sorry about that bobby. she leaves rita: it is ok for you to go now ice bear: ice bear will drive you guys back. in the car: makenzie: so charlie got any good names for the babies? charle: i got perfect names... Rick and Bailey ice bear: ice bear loves those names. :) back at the cave makenzie: grizz panda the babies are here! grizz: they are? makenzie: yep look at them! grizz and panda look at rick and bailey panda: aww they are so cute. hi there. :) rick: hi! bailey: hi! charile: gasp there first words! rick: yep we are talking now! charlie: omg you guys now you guys and taking like us now! bailey: we are... daddy. charile: :) makenzie: well have fun with your twins! ice bear: ice bear hopes rick and bailey enjoys time with us. charlie: thanks guys.. at the forest: charlie: im so happy i have you guys you are the best twins! rick: aww thanks daddy! :) bailey: we love you daddy! :) chairle: i love you too son and daughter :) the bigfoots hug. makenzie sees from her window makenzie: awww.... :) :) END OF EPISODE. Category:Narrator